


Consequences

by Lightning515



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Sharing a Body, actually it kinda happens more in the middle of the hope arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: The two Ultimate Hopes talk about what happened since they last met and where their futures are heading.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent I just wanted the two protagonists to talk to each other not just nod at each other. This occurs before Class 77-B heads back to Jabberwock Island, during the Hope episode.

**How boring.**

Waves crashed onto the dock, spraying his shoes with salt water as he sat on the edge, watching the ocean before him with a bored gaze. Around him were shouts calling for more stretchers, for more people to clear away rubble, for requests of backup.

**How boring.**

He knew they shouldn’t stick around much longer, especially after the video he uploaded is broadcast to the entire Future Foundation. But he also knew that Byakuya (or any of the remaining 78th classmates, really) would never allow them to be arrested, even with their past crimes as Remnants of Despair. But he wanted to take in this view for a bit longer, knowing that afterwards they were going back to living their lives of solitude back on Jabberwock Island.

**How boring.**

Yet, his lips lifted into a slight smile, gentle and carefree.

Distinct footsteps approached him from behind and he knew without turning around that it was Naegi, limping slightly due to the injury on his left leg. With some effort, Naegi managed to sit down to the left of Hinata, legs hanging over the dock.

“It’s nice to see everyone awake and well after the Neo World Program,” Naegi said, watching the ocean in front of them.

Kamukura closed his eyes briefly, before gazing at Naegi with a single red eye. “ **Were you underestimating my abilities?** ”

Naegi chuckled lightly, unfazed by the appearance of the artificial Ultimate Hope. “No, I wasn’t. Still, that’s a huge relief. I… had hope.” He leaned back with his arms propped behind him for support.

Hinata watched Naegi for a bit longer before returning his gaze to the ocean. “I… had doubts at first. But I also had hope, hope that they would wake up again. And one by one… they did.” He looked down at his hands, hands that had once caused so much bloodshed and despair. “I guess Kamukura’s talents were useful for something.”

Kamukura frowned as he lowered his hands, his eyes half-lidded. “ **It didn’t take long to accomplish. After several modifications, it was just a matter of waiting for everyone to wake up as Alter Ego did his work. It was dull after a while.** ”

Naegi leaned forward slightly, so that he could look into Hinata’s heterochromatic eyes, one bright red and the other an olive green. He grinned. “Still, isn’t it great that everyone woke up?”

“… Yeah.”

The two brunets watched the ocean in silence, words still unspoken between them. So many things were different between the pair, between the classes, between their circumstances.

One was chosen at random to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, had lost almost everyone to a killing game, but his optimism and hope allowed him to escape with five others. Now he was a member of the Future Foundation and actively fighting despair with his hope.

The other nearly gave up humanity in order to gain multiple talents, to stop being normal and average, and became part of the Ultimate Despair in the process. Now he was two people in one body and wanted for helping cause The Tragedy.

One was seen as hope, as a hero, while the other was seen as despair, as a villain.

Naegi glanced at the other, his smile soft and kind despite his eyes shining with pain and sympathy. “Did you adjust all right? It must have been hard.”

Hinata didn’t answer for a while, Kamukura having gone silent and relinquishing control back to the former. He subconsciously clenched his hands, his eyes glazing over as he recalled what happened after they woke up from the Neo World Program. “It… was difficult at first. Coming to terms with the consequences of our actions, understanding what we had done. Accepting that we were a part of the Tragedy and of the Ultimate Despair.”

“In the end, it helped us to come together as a class. Things were rough at first, but we forgave each other and moved on. All we can really do, after all, is continue to move forward and atone for our sins.”

He tilted his head upward, a wistful expression on his face. “As for Kamukura and I… we have our disagreements at times. I complain that Kamukura gets bored too easily and he complains that I let emotions get in the way of my actions. But I think we found what works for us.” He turned toward Naegi, smiling confidently. “I doubt he will get bored of Jabberwock Island anytime soon.”

The smile quickly dropped as his expression shifted to be more cold and serious, his left eye gleaming in the sunlight. There was a hint of irritation in Kamukura’s usually monotone voice as he spoke. “ **Rather, I doubt things will ever calm down enough to be boring. Even getting here safely was a chore. Owari and Nekomaru almost crashed into the engine room while sparring; I will need to have a firm word with them before we depart.** ”

A pang of sadness hit Naegi as he realized what the class intended to do. Despite having recovered from being brainwashed by despair, the world would never accept them back so readily. Especially since they took full responsibility for the Final Killing Game, so that the Future Foundation could continue existing.

In order to avoid being executed for their past crimes, they were forced to live as outcasts.

Naegi laughed, bitterness seeping into his tone. “After all I tried to do, it still ended up this way.”

Hinata stared at Naegi, slightly shocked, before dropping his gaze to the space between them, his shoulders heavy with the burden of despair. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words got caught in his throat and he turned away, frustration evident on his face. Then his expression shifted back to a mix of apathy and boredom as Kamukura took control once more, squaring his shoulders and looking at Naegi intensely.

“ **I’ll say this only once: you shouldn’t blame yourself for the results. What we did in the past cannot be taken back and we must deal with the consequences. Even if we were forced into this situation, that doesn’t remove us from the blame. We will take responsibility for our actions and do what we can from our end, so you must do your part and restore hope.** ”

Naegi stared, momentarily shocked by the sudden lecture from Kamukura, who suddenly stood and spun around to face the dock. “ **It’s almost time for us to depart, but before that…** ” He glanced down at Naegi, red eye dull once more. “Thank you, for never giving up on us. For giving us a second chance, for saving us from despair, for giving us hope.”  

Hinata smiled ruefully, his eyes full of regret, of longing, of pain and suffering and almost reluctant acceptance. “This ending… isn’t so bad.”

Naegi jumped to his feet as Hinata started to leave, his hands clenching into fists and hazel eyes shining with determination. “Someday! Someday you guys will be able to leave the island and come back! I’ll make sure of it!” His eyes welled up with unshed tears as the older man stopped walking, turning to face Naegi once more with a soft chuckle.

“I look forward to it.”

Hinata left, a former Reserve student that only wanted to be recognized by the world and now someone that must carry the weight of his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk about Dangan Ronpa with me at [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me :)


End file.
